dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Console/Commands
This image shows useful console commands clearly. Open the console by pressing ~, ^, ø or ö. Depending on which keyboard layout you have. You can change it by pressing shift + alt. Also you can hide the console menu again by pressing Ctrl + L. To enable commands open the settings.ini file at the following location: Windows, Mac: \Klei\DoNotstarve\settings.ini Linux: ~/.klei/DoNotStarve/settings.ini Opening settings.ini, players should make the following changes: MISC ENABLECONSOLE = true Note: You have to re-enter every command after loading a world. Simple commands To enable simple commands, declared in data\scripts\consolecommands.lua, but disabled by default, do: RunScript("consolecommands") This will allow you to use the following commands: *'Debug spawn' c_spawn("prefab", amount) Improved DebugSpawn("prefab"), spawns amount of selected "prefab". *'Scenario (Not tested)' c_doscenario(scenario) Apply a scenario script to the selection and run it. *'Health' c_sethealth(0.percent) Sets your health to selected percentage. Note: Use fractional numbers 0.90 = 90%. *'Sanity' c_setsanity(0.percent) Sets your sanity to selected percentage. Note: Use fractional numbers 0.90 = 90%. *'Hunger' c_sethunger(0.percent) Sets your hunger to selected percentage. Note: Use fractional numbers 0.90 = 90%. *'Spawn item' c_give("prefab", amount) Creates selected item at given amount directly into your inventory. *'God Mode' c_godmode() It won't drain Sanity, Hunger or Health when attacked anymore. There's some other commands, but they're hard to use and not very useful. Player commands *'Runspeed' 'GetPlayer().components.locomotor.runspeed = 6 Standard runspeed is 6. 10 makes you a bit faster and with 40 you can walk through walls and "over" water. *'God mode' ''GetPlayer().components.health:SetInvincible(true)' It won't drain Sanity, Hunger or Health when attacked anymore. *'Creative mode' 'GetPlayer().components.builder:GiveAllRecipes()' You can craft everything. *'Maximum health' 'GetPlayer().components.health:SetMaxHealth(value)' Change the Maximum Health of your Characters *'Maximum sanity' 'GetPlayer().components.sanity:SetMax(value)' Change the Maximum Sanity of your Characters *'Maximum hunger' 'GetPlayer().components.hunger:SetMax(value)' Change the Maximum Hunger of your Characters *'Pause hunger' 'GetPlayer().components.hunger:Pause(true)' Your Characters won't starve anymore. GetPlayer().components.beavernessSetPercent(1) turns you into werebeaver World commands *'Debug Spawn' 'DebugSpawn("prefab name")' After pressing enter, it spawns the object at the position of you cursor. *'Teleport to Prefab' 'c_gonext("prefab name")' After pressing enter, it teleports you to the first numerical instance of the named prefab. If multiple iterations of the prefab exist, a list of the entity numbers will be displayed in the console log, and each subsequent execution of the same command will transport the player from entity to entity in the order they were generated in the world. *'Delete Item Under Mouse' 'TheInput:GetWorldEntityUnderMouse():Remove()' After pressing enter, it deletes the item under your mouse *'Reveal Map' 'minimap = TheSim:FindFirstEntityWithTag("minimap")' 'minimap.MiniMap:ShowArea(0,0,0,10000)' First enter the upper code, then the second one. This will show the whole map One-line, longer version: 'minimap = TheSim:FindFirstEntityWithTag("minimap").MiniMap:ShowArea(0,0,0,10000)' *'Skip day' GetClock():MakeNextDay() Skips the current day. *'Set segments' Usage: GetClock():SetSegs(day,dusk,night) Sets amount of segments. Errors if adds up to over 16. Example: GetClock():SetSegs(14,1,1) Very long day, very short dusk and night (one segment for dusk and one for night) *'Skip more days' 'for x = 1, 50 do GetClock():MakeNextDay() end' Skips 50 days in this example. Replace 50 with the amount of days you want to skip. '' 'WARNING':'' Too big values may freeze the game. (Depending on computer speed) *'Skip phase' 'GetClock():NextPhase()' Skips the current phase. *'Start Summer' 'GetSeasonManager():StartSummer()' Start summer *'Start Winter' 'GetSeasonManager():StartWinter()' Start winter *'Start Rain' 'GetSeasonManager():StartPrecip()' Start rain. *'StopRain' 'GetSeasonManager():StopPrecip()' Stop rain. *'Measure Distance' 'print(math.sqrt(GetPlayer():GetDistanceSqToInst(TheInput:GetWorldEntityUnderMouse())))' Prints the distance between player and object under mouse to the console log (displayed with Ctrl + L by default). Profile Commands While profile commands are permanent and do not need to be done each time, they do need to be performed while in a game. You can unlock multiple characters at a time without requiring the line including the save until the very last step. *Unlock Willow GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("willow") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Unlocks Willow. Does not need to be re-entered after the first time unless you lose your profile settings. *Unlock Wolfgang GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("wolfgang") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Unlocks Wolfgang. Does not need to be re-entered after the first time unless you lose your profile settings. *Unlock Wendy GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("wendy") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Unlocks Wendy. Does not need to be re-entered after the first time unless you lose your profile settings. *Unlock WX-78 GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("wx78") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Unlocks WX-78. Does not need to be re-entered after the first time unless you lose your profile settings. *Unlock Wickerbottom GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("wickerbottom") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Unlocks Wickerbottom. Does not need to be re-entered after the first time unless you lose your profile settings. *Unlock Woodie GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("woodie") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Unlocks Woodie. Does not need to be re-entered after the first time unless you lose your profile settings. *Unlock Wes GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("wes") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Unlocks Wes. Does not need to be re-entered after the first time unless you lose your profile settings. *Unlock Maxwell (Character) GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("waxwell") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Unlocks Maxwell. Does not need to be re-entered after the first time unless you lose your profile settings. *Unlock Everything (Currently all characters) GetPlayer().profile:UnlockEverything() Category:Gameplay